


Portrait of Desire

by Serinah



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bondage, Dom Joe, M/M, Magical Realism, Nicky worship, No Smut, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Self-Indulgent, Sex Talk, Sexual Slavery, Sub Nicky, Sultan Joe, Teasing, Tribute Nicky, Unresolved Sexual Tension, joe loves art, mindgames, talk of, via talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Yusuf has his new slave restrained and kneeling in front of him, so he can draw him. He talks a lot about anal training and gets them both hot and bothered.That's it. That's the fiction. :)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	Portrait of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> WARNING:  
> I chose not to use a 'non-con' tag for a reason. It's SEXUAL SLAVERY.
> 
> DON'T WANT, DON'T READ.  
> You have been warned.  
> 
> 
> THANK YOU: Avanie - it's now almost as much your story as it is mine. :) You are a wizard! Thank you!!! <3 <3 <3  
> 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) discord: badwolfbadwolf
> 
> 2) short prompts:  
> -Nicky in a dress and/or lace panties  
> -Slice of life domestic fluff  
> -Consensual necro
> 
> 3) long prompts:  
> -Getting married for the nth time in each country it becomes legal in. They are so shmoopy each time.  
> -Daddy!kink with Daddy Joe and younger Nicky (or he's playing younger)  
> -Harem au with Nicky as the new concubine that needs to be trained
> 
> 4) do not wants: extreme age play, past abuse, unhappy ending, Book of Nile, Booker being unhappy, sick fic, kid fic, mpreg, more than a little angst, forced feminization, makeup (kohl-lined eyes and lip gloss is okay but nothing more please), blood, cheating, bdsm au, a/b/o, miscommunication, au where they're teachers or doctors

Nicolo of Genoa, a virgin tribute from the northern dominions is a work of art. Not especially young, but definitely unlearnt in the art of submission. Yusuf will  _ love _ teaching him. Nicolo’s large hazel eyes, framed with dark lashes, are set into a face with good bone structure, and not even the prominent nose and the light dusting of a fuzz on his chin can ruin it. In fact, even things that Yusuf might usually see as flaws compliment the ensemble so well that he spent half of the previous evening just drawing the slave's face.

However, the whole session today is one of the best yet. Yusuf credits the prostate massager he put where it belongs hours ago. He’s indulging himself by turning it on and off while sketching his slave’s form in various positions, and at the moment, the slave is in a rest pose; he’s sitting down on his heels with his arms bound behind his back, and head lowered. His eyes are tightly closed and his long neck curves into the wide shoulders that seem tense but at the same time he looks peaceful.

Exquisite.

Yusuf knows that from time to time the slave has been rolling his shoulders and flexing those powerful back (and backside) muscles to relieve the tension but not now that Yusuf is watching. Hopefully he’ll soon forget Yusuf’s presence and start squirming again.

Yusuf smiles. Despite letting the slave suck him off only once, Yusuf is having the time of his life. The whole lot of shibari he’s been drawing would put anyone in a really good mood. Perhaps not the slave. Yusuf chuckles and there's a ripple in Nicolo's body. He's so responsive, it is bliss.

The large picture windows of the drawing room pour in soft light that bathes Nicolo's skin in a nice golden hue. He's positioned in the middle of a brightly colored carpet and Yusuf is able to walk fully around him in order to admire him from every angle . He ends up behind the slave in the armchair to draw him from the back where Yusuf can see how his sinewy, muscular arms are restrained with a pair of wide silver cuffs that cover over half of his upper arms.

"Up," Yusuf breaks the silence quietly but the air is split with his command and he almost expects the slave to flinch, but he doesn't. In fact, there is no reaction at all. Has he already reached the slave mind-set or is he still ignoring his master?

"Get up on your knees,” Yusuf adds in a mild tone, “I want to see the spreader bar."

There’s another second, but by now, his slave knows better than to disobey. Slowly, almost regally, he rises up to his knees to reveal the half-a-foot spreader bar fixed between his feet.

“Good,” Yusuf says quietly, in awe… Stirred in his body and soul at what he sees. In the air, he moves his index and middle fingers from left to right, and the spreader bar slowly widens. The slave makes a noise and has to scramble to also widen his knees to stand more comfortably.

It's a pretty piece of shiny metal with carved decorations, so very well worth admiring, but Yusuf is a liar. He is a lot less interested in the art made by men if he can appreciate Nicolo's beautifully strong calves, thighs, and the round buttox.

Sublime.

Humming under his breath, Yusuf contemplates if perhaps he should remove all the silver decorations from the slave’s body, but no - while the outfit might have looked effeminate on another man, Nicolo just looks gorgeous in the thin filigree chain headdress and the intricately woven armbands encircling his upper arms. The whole metal ensemble highlights his muscles in just the right way and gives the picture the sensuality Yusuf needs.

Two sketches later, Nicolo starts flexing his buttox muscles as if trying to fuck himslef on the toy inside of him, and then, once even bucks his hips forward in an aborted movement as if he’d forgotten that there is no relief coming from it — or been unable to help himself. A fine frisson of excitement goes through Yusuf’s own body, but he makes an effort to appear not that affected and coos at the adorable display. He stands up to go around the slave with the intention of drawing his front, but while passing he can't resist brushing his fingers over the skin of his left shoulder.

The slave shudders and Yusuf humms.

"Mesmerising sight, aren't you," he murmurs, sitting back down on the divan.

The slave is staring at the carpet, refusing to give an inch. That will change. Yusuf can’t help but smirk at the thought.

There’s colour high on his slave’s cheeks and Yusuf is almost tempted to draw that again, but the stiff nipples adorned with beautifully decorated clamps and chains are calling to him. He lifts two fingers and turns them, and the chain connecting the clamps is pulled towards him in a sharp yank, once, twice, a third time. The poor man gasps, moves forward a little, rocks back, and Yusuf lets go.

“Pretty.”

After spending some inspiring minutes on capturing the slave’s raw expression, he returns to drawing his whole form, and then, finally, he indulges himself.

Taking a measured breath, Yusuf lowers his gaze to where his slave’s engorged, darkened cock is standing. Like the rest of his body, that too is framed with silver binds. Thin vines of metal encase the cock around his balls and the base, with several intricate shoots tig htly spiralling up and around the shaft, ending just below the enticingly swollen head smeared with precum. The slave could come like this, given enough other stimulation, but of course that would defeat the purpose.

There are several things Yusuf plans to accomplish before his slave is fully trained up, but for now his…  _ Nicolo’s _ purpose is to simply be what he is - the embodiment of unfulfilled desire to feed Yusuf’s artistic cravings. He might also come in his slave’s mouth later, but that is not yet prevailing over his nee d to draw. 

“You’re being so good, Nicolo,” Yusuf softly praises, noting the startlement that ripples across his favourite slave’s body. “Wai ting so patiently for me with that little toy distracting you.”

Nicolo huffs, and Yusuf can tell that he’s trying to be insolent, but the tortured arousal on his face says differently.

“You look quite fetching like this,” Yusuf adds conversationally. “In the upcoming days, I’ll have so, so many canvases filled with your likeness, one could almost call you my muse.”

For a short moment the slave tilts his head upwards, peeking from beneath his bangs and the rows of chain, and his gaze is, indeed, still defiant. His mouth is in a firm line, a bead of sweat drips down his temple, but his cock is still hard and leaking — a picture of perfect agony.

Delicious.

“Still not ready to admit you’re enjoying it?” Reassuringly, he smiles at his slave. “Don’t worry," Yusuf adds, "you will.”

For a while, he keeps sketching quietly, occasionally drinking from his goblet while enjoying the view. The longer Yusuf sketches, the more Nicolo starts flexing his muscles and shifting on his widely placed knees. The massager is spell ed to slowly increase in intensity — it must be getting overwhelming by now.

“This is just a small something I’ve put in your ass for now. To amuse myself. Do you like it?” Yusuf asks, observing his slave’s reactions with a sense of deep satisfaction. “Tom orrow we’ll start your anal training in truth,” he goes on, “and gradually get you used to wider and wider bases.”

Obviously startled, Nicolo glances at him before dropping his gaze again.

Good.

“Tonight, I’ll allow your body some rest, just the soft restraints for a mostly comfortable night, but tomorrow, first thing in the morning, you’ll get a medium-sized plug that you’ll wear for most of the day and then a slightly larger one for sleep.”

Nicolo swallows thickly.

“We’ll probably have to use a training harness to secure all the plugs you wear for at least the first week or two.”

The slave takes a shaky breath and biting back a smile, Yusuf adjusts his stirring cock in his pants. He really just wants to put his slave on his hands and knees and take him now, but it’s not the time yet. More importantly, Nicolo is not ready yet, and Yusuf can be patient. He will be.

“Depending on how quickly we can get your body used to the constant intrusion...” The pleasure swirling in his chest is distracting, but he gets himself under control, and goes on, "Doing it right is more important than doing it quickly, don't you think?"

Catching Nicolo’s gaze, he winks at him and turns back to his work, leaving Nicolo to squirm in peace. Yusuf finishes up the shading on his last sketch, then turns the page and starts another one.

Nicolo’s breathing is turning shallower by the minute but he’s still keeping silent.

“The medium-sized plug you’ll have to wear for the whole day again,” Yusuf resumes talking after a short while, relishing revealing the whole plan out loud. “I might give your body an occasional breather, but still experiment with glass dildoes and different textures and temperatures throughout the day. No large sizes though, not at first.”

Another shuddering breath, and Nicolo shifts on his feet.

“For the night after that,” Yusuf continues, measuring out every word and reveling at his slave's reactions, "you’ll get a larger plug.”

Nicolo’s lips quiver before he clenches his teeth, and Yusuf has to take a slow deep breath to calm himself too.

“We’ll go larger and larger,” he says, “until I’m happy with the size you can comfortably keep in without the training harness.”

Nicolo is biting his lower lip now, his skin flushed and his chest is rising and falling as if in anger or lust. Good thing Yusuf can see another bead appearing on the tip of his cock.

"You are not actually allowed orgasms yet, you remember that, right?"

The slave doesn't acknowledge his words, but his body goes rigid and Yusuf gets the impression that he’s now aggressively pressing down on the toy inside of him, hoping to come. He can’t. He slumps back, the sound of dismay a quiet swallowed thing, and Yusuf’s heart squeezes in sympathy.

“Here, let me help you,” Yusuf said, getting up.

He puts his sketchbook aside, and walks behind his slave. Just for the comfort of closeness, he squats down and reaches his hand out almost to the toy but doesn’t touch it. He spreads his fingers out an inch from Nicolo’s lower back, sending heat and a ghost of an impression of a touch, and Nicolo rocks backwards and moans.

Smiling, Yusuf, resets o n the massager down to a mild, unsatisfying level.

“Let's start over, shall we?"

Nicolo stifles a whimper.

Still behind his slave, Yusuf leans forward to his ear and whispers, "Something you want to tell me?” Not really giving him an opportunity to respond beyond an involuntary shudder, Yusuf continues, “Just tell me you like it, and I’ll turn it off. Or maybe up. Who knows what might happen. All you have to do is admit it.”

Silence.

“Not even a nod? A head shake? Pity.” For just a moment he puts his palm on his slave’s neck, slides it to the front and squeezes gently.

Unexpectedly, Nicolo pushes into the touch and keens.

Yusuf chuckles.

“Such a pretty noise. That’s almost as good. Almost,” he whispers softly, soothingly. “Just a little more, yeah? Words, Nicolo. And then you are done for tonight.”

There are no words coming — he knew there wouldn’t be.

His hand still on Nicolo’s skin, Yusuf goes to sit in front of his lovely, wonderful slave and look into his eyes. Yusuf brushes his fingers along the strong jaw, and leans in. With less than an inch of air between their lips, he whispers, “And you don’t have to worry about disobeying. I’ll make sure you can’t come until you are allowed.” He closes the gap and for a fleeting moment tastes Nicolo’s lower, then upper lip with his own. Nicolo's mouth opens, but Yusuf pulls away, and he chases him. Smiling tenderly, Yusuf brushes a lock of his hair off his sweaty face before adding, “And that won't be until you are ready to take my cock any time I want.”

Staring pleadingly at Yusuf, Nicolo gives a soft tortured half-sigh, half-moan. His teeth are again gnawing at his lips and his eyes have lost all defiance, filled with the sweet torture of undeniable desire. His eyes are begging even if his mouth is not.

Biting back a groan, Yusuf grabs his own cock through the fabric and gives it a harsh squeeze. “Until then,” he says throatily, “until then, you can have the pleasure of all of my attention and tender affection whenever and however I choose, my beautifully sweet muse.”

  
  
  


THE END


End file.
